Numb
by escence123
Summary: Ceil was unexpectedly visited by wannabe robbers threatening to torture Elizabeth. Passing them off Ceil falls into his own troubles lizzieXCeil
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm making a new story black butler. I'm getting so EXCITED!

Sabastian walked around the study hall making sure every dust was cleared and every corner searched. After finding know dust he decided to go cook Ceil some tea. But before he could even reach the kitchen a carriage pulled up. Realizing it must have been Elizabeth he quickly reported to Ceil that there were visitors'.

"Young Master it seems we have guests. Lady Elizabeth I propose."

Ceil shook his head no "Elizabeth is at a ball at the moment."

Sebastian looked questioningly at the new visitors, but met them half way to the doors quickly.

"Good Evening, Master was not expecting you today so may you schedule a time tomorrow." The two men looked at Sebastian snickering lightly.

"We'd like to talk to your 'master' about something more important than whatever he's doing."

Sebastian realizing this was serious led the two men into Ceils' room.

"Young Master it seems these guests have something important to tell you" Ceil nodded his head as he sat them to down to play chess.

"We're not there to play games with you boy!" the first man shouted

"Shut up Dunohara we might get caught and that butler of his creeps me out!"

Ceil smirked" you mean Sebastian?"

"NO" Dunohara said "It's that old man!" Ceil sweat dropped and rolled his eyes.

"Now explain to me why you're here" Ceil requested before calling checkmate lightly.

"You're very close to your fiancé aren't you? Well don't we have news for you we've captured her and we refuse to give her back until you pay the $10,000 fine" Ceil looked emotionlessly at the two men taking them as fools.

"Sebastian!" Ceil called looking the two in the eyes" Get these two men to the police station!" Sebastian followed his order immediately, but the men didn't react as Ceil wanted.

"You'll regret this soon" Dunohara said cackling with this partner.

As they left Ceil felt a deep regret. What if they were telling the truth? Would they torture Elizabeth? Ceil flinched at the mere thought of it. He imagined scars and tears running down her face something he never wanted to see.

He fell asleep that night with his eyes to the sealing gazing emotionlessly at the carvings on the roof. Suddenly it struck him that Elizabeth's' ball was being held at the most corrupted part of London. He grabbed his coat quickly and yelled for Sebastian to prepare the carriage.

Omg I'm soooo sorry this was short I PROMISE I'll make it longer next time.;) C ya later my fellow humans, but in Sebastian's case Creatures.

Sebastian: Ummm….

Ceil: Ignore her…..

Me:*sniff* meanies!


	2. Chapter 2

The **rage inside of me**

Ciel ran into the carriage lightning fast sending orders left and right.

"Sebastian start the carriage, Mey-Rin contact the police and the rest of you guys, Go find a way to get to the castle before I d- Sebastian step on it!."

Everyone heeded his commands as they scurried to find the mistress. The ride to the castle Rage was long and slow. Ciel began to panic thinking of the bad things that could be done to his poor innocent mistress.

"Young Master you seem rather…anxious this is out of character no?" Sebastian chuckled

"Oh shut up Sebastian and ride the horse!"

As they neared castle rage Ciel ran inside quickly creating a huge ruckus. All eyes were on him.

" .Elizabeth." he said. After hearing know reply he walked to the center of the ballroom and called Elizabeth loudly.

"My, my isn't it a pleasure to have you Earl of Phantomhive. I 've been told you're looking for Ms. Elizabeth, but you see we have already sold her off" the Earl of rage declared. Ciel kept his head down and stared at the floor warily.

"Sebastian"

"Yes young master"

"Kill him"

3 months later

"Young master you've received a letter" Ciel looked dead at Sebastian noticing the strangeness in his master he hesitated for a while.

"Well?! Give me the letter!" Ciel rampaged. Although he was merely 12 he had the attitude and language of a grown man.

"Yes, master" then Sebastian hurried off leaving Ciel to his thoughts. What did I do wrong he thought, as he laid back in his chair, what am I going to do now? He sent a wild search party in the middle of the night to find Elizabeth but no such luck was on his side. He waited, and waited, till his heart turned to stone not hearing her joyous screams or tolerating her deadly hugs. People avoided him, but he didn't care anymore. Nobody cared anymore.

"Elizabeth where are you?" he whispered into the sky just as Sebastian entered the room.

"Young master-"

"You forgot to knock"

"My very apologies, but it seems the two suspects are here for questioning just as you asked."

Ciel nodded and quickly left the room in his usual quiet manner. As he entered the room he heard rustling and frantic moving.

"We can't steal that!"

"Don't worry the kid ain't gonna notice nothing Dunohara!"

Ciel entered to find the men carrying the table cloth, but decide to ignore them and said

"Where's Elizabeth?" They stopped noticing his presence.

"let's make a deal" stated Dunohara "You let us steal some stuff and we tell you where she is true and true"

Ciel raised his eyebrow, "You know if you break this deal I'm sending my butler after you. Correct?'

"Correct!" they answered.

"So back to my question where Elizabeth is?" Ciel snarled

"Ok ok!" Dunohara said backing away slightly " She's still in Rage castle apparently they have her as one of the Earl of rages 'maids'."

Ciel stiffened" Grab your coats and get on the carriage, because today you must prove you're worthy of my presence and help save Elizabeth" He called Sebastian and they began the long ride to Castle Rage.

As soon as they got there they could see a petite figure running out of the castle doorways and many guards following after. Ciel jumped out the carriage with his coat on the ground and dirty to Sebastians' dismay.

"Let. Her. Go"

" GAH! GUARDS TAKE THIS CHIDISH MESS OF MY YARD YOU PEASANTS!"

Ciel looked angry as he slowly turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Sebastian"

"Yes master"

"kill him"


End file.
